


See You Around

by fiona_apiston



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Steve apologizes to Jonathan for everything he did to him- the bullying, breaking the camera, the fight.





	See You Around

   Steve Harrington walked up to the front door of the Byers’ house and knocked on it.

   Joyce Byers opened the door.  “Steve?  What are you doing here?”

   “Can I talk to Jonathan?”

   Joyce hesitated for a moment, then closed the door.  Steve sighed, and turned to leave, but then the door opened and Jonathan walked out onto the porch.

   “What do you want, Steve?”

   “I came here to apologize.”

   Jonathan looked at him in surprise.  “What?”

   “I-I’m sorry.  For everything.  Making fun of you, breaking your camera, fighting with you...everything.”

   Jonathan stared at Steve, processing what he had just said.  “Well.  Thanks.  I mean, it doesn’t fully make up for everything you did but.  Thanks.”

   Steve nodded.  “I know.  And I feel terrible for everything I did.  I’m trying to be a better person, and less of an asshole.”

   The edges of Jonathan’s mouth curled up a little.  “You’re going to need to work on that a lot.”

   Steve smiled a little.  “Yeah.  And I know this apology was long overdue.  And I’m sorry about that, too.  I just, thought you might be busy, with Will being back and Christmas, so I waited.”

   Jonathan nodded.

   “Well, I should go,” Steve said, turning to leave.

   “Wait,” Jonathan said.  Steve turned back.  “Thanks for the camera.”

   Now it was Steve’s turn to look surprised.  “What?”

   “Nancy told me you got the camera she gave to me for Christmas.”

   “Oh.  I didn’t tell her to tell you.”

   “I know.  She told me a few days ago.  That it was your idea, that you bought it.  So, thanks.”

   Steve nodded.  “I felt I owed you one, but I didn’t know how you’d feel if I gave you it.  So I had Nancy do it.”

   Jonathan nodded.  “It doesn’t make up for everything you did, but it’s a start.”

   “Yeah.  I just, I regret it all, and I’m going to figure out a way to make it up to you.  And you don’t have to forgive me or anything, but I need to do it,” Steve said determinedly.

   Jonathan mulled these words over in his head.  It really seemed like Steve was trying to be a better person, and he was happy about that.  There were a lot of assholes at the high school, it would be great to have one less.  Also, it seemed like he really was a good person at heart.  Steve had saved his and Nancy’s lives, and gotten him the camera, and was actually giving him a full apology for everything he’d done.  He wanted to say all of this, but he ended up just saying, “Thanks.”

   Steve seemed relieved about his response and said, “Well, I have to go.  See you around, Jonathan.”

   Jonathan nodded.  “See you around, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is beehalsey


End file.
